


After She's Gone

by shrrlocked



Category: My Sister's Keeper - Jodi Picoult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrrlocked/pseuds/shrrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a few things I thought I would post. I mainly wrote them to help me cope with the ending of My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult - it had an ending worthy of Steven Moffat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Jodi Picoult except from a couple of Original Characters I thought should have been in the book (Taylor's Mum for instance)
> 
> -Shrrlocked

_Kate_

* * *

 

I see it when my face is frosted over with tears in the freezing cemetery. We are leaving, and it's just sat there, gathering snow: Taylor's grave. I know I shouldn't concentrate on anything but remembering Anna today, but some things you can't help. Stood in front of it is his Mum, and I realise I haven't seen her or his grave since he died. I start to walk over, and Zanne calls me back, but I ignore her. Only my mum can withhold me from this, and she's incapable of doing so at this moment in time.

"Kate?" Lucy, Taylor's mum, looks surprised to see me up and about, still on this planet. Most people are nowadays. "What are you doing here?"

I don't even register how stupid that question is, just take a deep breath and answer. "My sister Anna - you know, the one always keeping me alive - she was killed in a car accident with a lorry the other day..." 

I see the words sink in. Obviously she, like everyone else, would have thought it would be Anna visiting me here, reading my eulogy, not the other way around. It's a minute before either of us speaks.

"I-"

"Was everything Taylor told me true, or was he keeping me safe by giving me false hope?" 

She contemplates her words, choosing them carefully. "He was sick, obviously. And he was given a 80% chance of remission. But then one day, after the dance, he fell down the stairs and hit his head hard... too hard. He died a few minutes after falling..." Her voice trails off towards the end.

What are the chances of two innocent - nearly healthy - people dying of the same sort of injury?

"Same sort of thing happened to Anna," I say, as if this will allow us to talk more easily.

It's then that I look up and see that there is no-one else left in the cemetery. Just us. They're probably in the car, waiting for me to turn up, so we can head to the wake. 


End file.
